A coragem de Amar
by Perola Black
Summary: Numa noite de Lua Cheia, Sirius e Remo terão que buscar a coragem necessária para assumir seus sentimentos, para encarar o outro, e finalmente se permitir ser feliz.


N/A: Bem, essa é minha primeira slash... Eu realmente espero q vcs gostem. Se não gosta do estilo, não venha criticar. Cada um tem direito de amar qm quiser, independente de raça, cor, religião... Então pq não sexo tbém? Não, não sou lésbica. Mas defendo o direito de q cada um seja o q quiser, cada um faça as escolhas q quiser, cada um seja feliz da sua maneira...

* * *

Um som de motor espalhou-se pela rua vazia. Já era tarde e todas as respeitosas pessoas daquele bairro já estavam dormindo. Menos ele. Aquele que todos consideravam estranho. Um cara rebelde, barulhento, cabisbaixo e de hábitos noturnos. Tinha olhos azuis, cabelos pretos longos que caíam sobre seu rosto. Era alto e tinha um físico atlético. Aquele era Sirius Black.

* * *

Sirius abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Trancou-a, jogou a chave longe e despencou no sofá. Estava cansado. Aquela guerra estava acabando não só com ele, mas com todos ao seu redor.

Os minutos passavam arrastados. Ele examinava de tempos em tempos o relógio da cabeceira. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto e encarou-se por um tempo no espelho. Era bonito de certo. Tinha olhos azuis profundos e cabelos negros que caíam sobre eles. Sim, tinha sido muito admirado na época da Escola, mas acreditava que ninguém o reconheceria agora.

Seus olhos já não tinham mais o brilho e o vigor de antigamente. Eram quase opacos, escuros. Cheios de dúvidas e sofrimentos. A pele mais branca que nunca pela ausência do Sol e as terríveis olheiras o deixavam com um aspecto doentio. Olheiras de noites e mais noites de insônia. Noites em que ele se sentia sem rumo, sem nada. Às vezes pegava sua moto e dirigia até o amanhecer. Aquele amanhecer que não lhe trazia esperança alguma. Somente o sentimento de que seria igual ao dia anterior. Cheio de mortes, problemas, preocupações.

Sentia que sua vida acabara. Tiago e Lílian esperavam um filho. Uma criança que poderia ser o paraíso, mas também sua perdição. Tudo por causa de uma maldita profecia, tudo por causa do maldito Lord Voldemort. Sirius seria o padrinho da criança. Sentia-se honrado com isso. Mas também tinha medo. Medo de perder as pessoas que ele mais amara na vida. As pessoas que foram sua verdadeira família. Os dois teriam que se esconder assim que o nenê nascesse, pois corriam sérios riscos. Pedro sumira e Sirius não tinha notícias dele. E o quarto maroto... Esse viajara. Se afastara dos amigos, se afastara de Sirius. _Remo..._ Só de pensar nesse nome, o coração de Sirius se apertava dolorosamente. Como sentia falta dele...

_**Lembro-me quando **_

_**Nunca precisávamos um do outro **_

_**Os melhores amigos **_

Sirius ainda se lembrava claramente do tempo em Hogwarts. Fora tudo muito divertido, tudo muito gostoso. As aventuras, as garotas, o quadribol. Mas o que ele se lembrava mais claramente eram as transformações de Remo em Lobisomem, quando os outros três marotos tomavam sua forma animaga para ampará-lo.

Aquilo tudo parecia divertido para os outros, mas para ele, Sirius, não passava de uma tortura. Ele tinha vontade de morrer, cada vez que percebia o quanto Remo sofria com tudo aquilo. Mas por mais que odiasse, Sirius sabia que tinha que estar lá ao lado, sendo solidário, tentando aliviar um pouco daquela maldição terrível que era carregada por alguém tão amado...

_**Como irmãos**_

_**Compreendíamos que **_

_**Nunca estaríamos **_

_**Sozinhos **_

Sim, ele sentia muita falta da escola. Daquele tempo em que eles não tinham tantas responsabilidades, tantos fardos, tantas dores. Aquele tempo em que eles sonhavam com um futuro. Um futuro juntos. Um futuro que Sirius já não tinha tanta certeza que iria chegar. Tantos planos... E aquelas lembranças ainda eram frescas na lembrança. Apesar de tudo que sofriam todos os dias, apesar da maturidade que foram obrigados a adquirir tão rapidamente, eram jovens. Jovens que só o que queriam era amar. Só o que queriam, era ter uma chance para escolherem os seus caminhos...

_**Aqueles dias se foram **_

Sirius sentiu grossas lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto. Ele tentava, mas não podia evitar que voltassem a sua mente, as palavras que seu pai dissera há tantos anos atrás: "Os Blacks não choram, Sirius..."

"Sim." respondeu Sirius internamente, de modo amargo "Talvez por isso ninguém chore por eles"...

_**Agora eu o quero tanto**_

Ele não queria ser um Black. Não queria ser forte agora. Queria gritar, queria chorar, queria que tudo aquilo acabasse. Queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Ele contente, curtindo com os amigos. Queria tê-los novamente ao seu lado. Especialmente...

-Remo... – sussurrou Sirius enquanto olhava pela janela.

Era Lua Cheia. Ele não podia deixar de pensar onde estaria o Lobisomem agora. Não podia deixar de pensar que ele estaria enfrentando tudo aquilo de novo. _Sozinho..._

* * *

Remo estava sentado numa clareira. Sentia um aperto por dentro. As nuvens se descobririam em pouco tempo...

O pior não eram as transformações. O pior era não ter seus amigos ali com ele. O pior era saber que não era culpa deles, e sim do próprio Remo. Ele se exilara, ele fugira da guerra. Mas também, não havia mais espaço para um lobisomem entre eles. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Ele se sentia tão só...

_**Nunca imaginei sentir desse jeito **_

_**Não quero estar sozinho à noite **_

Remo nunca poderia agradecer por tudo que haviam feito por ele. Haviam descoberto que ele era lobisomem, mas não deixaram de ser seus amigos. Eles guardaram seu segredo e o ampararam sempre. Até tinham se tornado animagos ilegais somente para acompanhá-lo. Claro, eles adoravam a aventura, o risco de serem pegos... Os marotos sempre planejavam as saídas com antecedência. Mas no fundo, Remo sabia que eles faziam aquilo, principalmente, para ajudá-lo.

Ele também nunca se esquecia ao amanhecer, quando voltava a ser humano e sofria o ardor dos cortes e arranhões que ele causara a si mesmo, eles também estavam lá. Também estavam machucados, com diversos hematomas e marcas. Mas não deixavam de sorrir. Não deixavam de sorrir por terem estado ao lado de um amigo, _um irmão_...

Mas Remo sentia que um deles, era mais que um amigo, mais que um irmão, mais que qualquer coisa... Era o amado. E se Remo se sentia bem após as transformações, era somente por poder cair nos braços dele e saber que ele o abraçaria e aliviaria toda a dor. E ele caia sempre, nos braços de Sirius Black...

_**A noite é longa **_

_**E eu preciso do seu toque **_

_**Não sei o que dizer **_

Sentia falta de Tiago, Lílian e Pedro. Mas a falta que sentia de Sirius... Era impossível descrever. Ele sentia que poderia enlouquecer. Ou até mesmo morrer...

_**A noite é longa **_

_**E eu preciso do seu toque**_

A Lua Cheia se descobriu. Remo sentiu seu lado humano o abandonar. As pupilas amareladas e dilatadas. Os pêlos brotavam em todo o seu corpo. Os pés e as mãos cresciam e se tornavam patas. Ele sentia o monstro rasga-lo por dentro, pedindo passagem...

* * *

Sirius continuava naquele estado de reflexão. Estava tão preso a sua dor, que demorou pra ouvir quando uma coruja bateu em sua janela. Ele estranhou, pois o correio via-coruja agora era quase inexistente. Tirou o pergaminho amarrado ao pé da coruja, e essa logo alçou vôo.

"_Caro Almofadinha,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem. Não posso falar muito. Somente que "ele" está de volta ao país e pelo que sei, está escondido em alguma parte de "você sabe aonde"._

_Se cuide cara! Saudades suas..._

_Pontas e Lírio_"

Sirius leu e releu aquela mensagem várias e várias vezes. Tiago não havia sido muito especifico, mas também, ele não podia arriscar que a carta fosse interceptada. Apesar de que para ele, aquilo já era o suficiente. Quer dizer que ele voltara? Quando? Isso ele não saberia...

"Mas porque não me procurou?"- pensou Sirius irritado-"Aquele teimoso..."

Seu coração palpitava ansioso. Ele sentia-se dividido. Sentia que não devia procurá-lo, não devia ir atrás dele. O orgulho falava alto. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Era tudo o que ele mais queria. Poder tocá-lo novamente, abraçá-lo. Poder sentir novamente seu perfume e alisar seus cabelos. Aninhar no seu aquele corpo magro e frágil. Estar ao seu lado naquele momento...

"A Lua vai se descobrir logo..."- pensou aflito.

E antes que mudasse de idéia, colocou seu casaco e saiu para a noite. Precisava encontrá-lo...

Sirius não entendia. Porque ele tinha que gostar justamente dele? Porque seus sentimentos tinham que ser tão confusos? Ele se sentia ainda pior quando descobrira tudo. Do que quando descobrira que amava o Remo...

_**O que posso fazer pra você ser meu? **_

_**Apaixonar-me tão forte, tão depressa... **_

_**O que eu disse? O que você fez? **_

_**Como fui me apaixonar por você... **_

O vento agita os longos cabelos de Sirius, derrubando-lhe sobre sua face séria. Já fazia tanto tempo... Como será que ele estava? O mesmo sabe-tudo certinho? Ou será que mudara algo? Será que seus olhos castanhos ainda eram os mesmos? Tranqüilos e _apaixonantes_?

Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. Não sabia por que estava indo ao encontro dele. Nem sabia ao certo onde ele estava... Só o que ele sabia é que precisava daquilo. Precisava lhe dizer tudo. O quando o amava, o quanto precisava dele, o quanto não queria que ele partisse nunca mais...

_**Quero dizer isso corretamente**_

_**E isso tem de ser hoje à noite **_

_**Apenas preciso que saiba **_

Queria ampará-lo nos braços como sempre fizera. Mas será que era tarde demais?

* * *

Remo sentia os últimos impulsos conscientes o abandonarem, dando lugar ao instinto animal. Seu faro se tornava cada vez mais apurado. Foi quando ele sentiu algo... Um _perfume_... Como ele desejara sentir aquele perfume novamente...

Virou-se para ver a origem daquele cheiro, mas sem acreditar muito que aquilo pudesse estar acontecendo. Mas ele se enganara... Sirius realmente estava ali.

Os mesmos cabelos caindo disciplimente no rosto, os olhos profundos, nos quais Remo adorava mergulhar. Estava um pouco mais magro que da última vez, sem contar que já não exibia aquele sorriso maroto de sempre... Parecia sério e cansado. Sério demais...

_**Ouço sua voz **_

_**E começo a tremer**_

-Remo! – Sirius gritou e correu em sua direção. No meio do caminho, se transformou num cão. Ele avançou contra o lobisomem já transformado. Esse lhe deu uma patada, machucando-lhe o focinho. Mas o cachorro não desistia.

_**Volto a ser a criança **_

_**Que eu fui um dia **_

Remo se sentia temeroso. Tinha medo de machucá-lo. Não queria que ele o visse novamente daquele jeito. Mas ao mesmo tempo, se sentia pleno...

O cão lutou bravamente, até conseguir encarar o lobisomem nos olhos. E por mais que ainda fosse uma fera, Remo começou a se tornar mais consciente.

"Ele veio..."- ele pensou consolado.

Sirius o encarava e ele podia ver o que aqueles olhos azuis lhe falavam: "_Eu estou aqui..."_

_**Não posso fingir **_

_**Que podemos ainda ser amigos **_

_**Não quero estar sozinho há noite**_

Sirius sentia aquela mesma dor que sentira por tantos anos... A dor de ver a pessoa amada sofrer. A dor de não poder fazer nada para evitar... A não ser, _segurar sua mão_...

"Isso já é o bastante..."- respondeu Remo, apenas com os olhos.

O Lobisomem parecia diminuir cada vez mais dentro dele, e Remo já podia sentir de leve o vento em seu rosto. Esquecera-se do poder que aqueles olhos tinham sobre ele... Como ele pudera esquecer?

* * *

Os primeiros raios de Sol começavam a aparecer. O Lobisomem adormecia. O cão velava seu sono, lambendo-lhe o pêlo da cabeça. Aos poucos o lobisomem tomou a forma do homem, assim como o cão.

Sirius encarou-o preocupado e sorriu levemente ao vê-lo abrir os olhos. Aqueles olhos castanhos...

Remo sentia-se dolorido, mas seu coração era invadido por um calor gostoso que nada tinha a ver com o Sol, e sim com uma estrela...

_Sirius..._

Ele estava novamente nos braços de Sirius. Repousava a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto esse, com o nariz sangrando levemente e o olho roxo, acariciava seus cabelos.

-Sirius?

Sirius parou o carinho e o olhou atentamente.

-O que foi?- ele sussurrou, com medo.

-Obrigado... – Remo disse fracamente.

Sirius não conseguia dizer nada. Ele não precisava agradecer! Sirius fizera apenas o de sempre. Apenas aquilo que fizera, com prazer, por tantos anos...

-Não precisa... – respondeu baixinho.

Remo aninhou-se novamente em seu colo e adormeceu.

* * *

O Sol já irradiava o dia com toda a sua força. O vento soprava levemente. Tudo e todos pareciam querer embalar aquele descanso, de almas tão perdidas...

Sirius abriu os olhos, mas não encontrou Remo. Assustou-se com a idéia que talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, mas logo em seguida pegou-se pensando algo ainda mais assustador: "Ele fora embora..."

Ele sentiu novamente aquele aperto no peito. Ele não tinha feito isso... Não tinha o abandonado novamente. Não agora que ele afogara seu orgulho e fora procurá-lo... Sirius procurou por todo o redor, mas não viu nada. Sim, tinha que se conformar... O que ele sentia por Remo, simplesmente não era recíproco. E ponto final.

Sirius enxugou algumas poucas lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em cais. Lágrimas de dor, de raiva, de desespero... Sim. Como ele sentia raiva de Lupin naquele momento. Porque ele tinha que ser sempre tão teimoso e não aceitar seus sentimentos? Ou vai ver Sirius teria, simplesmente, que se conformar que o outro realmente não o amava... Não. Esse pensamento era terrivelmente doloroso... Mais do que ele poderia suportar.

Pegou sua moto e saiu dirigindo. Não pensava em nada. Deixava apenas se levar... Se deixar levar pela estrada, se deixar levar pelo vento. Não havia mais nada o que fazer. Apenas, _esquecer_...

Porque Remo tinha que ter feito isso de novo? Porque ele era tão covarde? A ponto de não conseguir enfrentar a realidade. A ponto de não aceitar que amava Sirius e que só poderia ser feliz ao lado dele...

"Nem sei por que aquele chapéu me pos na grifinória afinal..."- pensou com raiva. Raiva de si próprio.

* * *

Ele não era nem capaz de explicar o quanto havia ficado feliz de ter visto Sirius novamente. De saber que ele estaria ao seu lado. De saber que as coisas não seriam tão difíceis... E o que ele havia feito em troca? Fugido. Assim como fizera quando a guerra começou, assim como fizera por toda a sua vida. Todos os relacionamentos, todas as coisas. Tudo lhe fugia aos dedos... Por medo.

Remo caminhava pelo bosque em silêncio. Ele nem sabia por que voltara. Estava bem onde estava. Estudando, se dedicando a magia contra as artes das trevas, se afogando em livros pra esquecer o passado. Pra esquecer os amigos que estavam precisando da sua ajuda tão longe. Uma ajuda que ele não se sentia capaz de dar. Porque voltara então? Ele simplesmente sentira... Sentira que precisava voltar. Não estava pronto ainda, mas precisava estar lá. Precisava voltar e encarar todas aquelas lembranças. Lembranças que pareciam tão perdidas no tempo...

Sentia agora que tinha sido uma má escolha. Não estava pronto, e a maior prova disso era o que acabara de acontecer. Deixara Sirius na mão mais uma vez. Não estava ao seu lado quando a guerra começou. Não estava ao seu lado quando soube da profecia e do perigo que o casal de amigos corria. Não estava ao seu lado quando derramara todas as lágrimas de amargura. Sim, porque por mais pose de durão que Sirius tivesse, Remo sabia muito bem... Sabia que ele também chorava...

E mais que tudo, odiava saber que ele era o culpado de todas aquelas lágrimas...

* * *

Quando Sirius finalmente chegou em casa, já estava quase anoitecendo. O Sol derramava seu brilho vermelho por todo horizonte. Vermelho sangue. Guardou a moto e jogou-se no sofá, exatamente como na noite anterior. O que mudara afinal?

Nada. A guerra continuava a acontecer. Pessoas continuavam a morrer. Ele continuava só. A dor que sentia continuava a mesma. Nada mudara. E foi sem perspectiva alguma, que Sirius Black adormeceu àquela noite. Noite de Lua Minguante.

O relógio em cima da escrivaninha marcava cinco para meia-noite. O dia estava prestes a mudar. Mas Sirius parecia não se importar. Simplesmente dormia. Um sono sem sonhos. Um sono pesado e amargo. Um sonho de quem nunca mais quer acordar...

* * *

Foi então que ouviu-se uma batida na porta, depois duas, três, até tornar-se murros. Murros ansiosos e desesperados. Sirius levantou devagar, esfregando os olhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Pegou sua varinha e ficou em posição de guarda.

-Quem é?- perguntou rouco.

E foi a última voz que ele esperava ouvir, que respondeu fracamente:

-Quero falar com você Sirius...

Sirius fez da ação de abrir a porta, um verdadeiro ritual e por fim, encarou sério o lobisomem a sua frente. Sua vontade era tomá-lo em seus braços e não deixa-lo sair nunca mais. Mas não. Não dessa vez... Dessa vez o orgulho falaria mais alto até o fim.

-O que você quer?- perguntou ríspido.

Remo tentou não se intimidar com a hostilidade do amigo.

-Posso entrar?

Sirius fez um movimento de descaso, indicando que ele entrasse. Remo mais que rapidamente passou pelo amigo (outro) sem olhá-lo e ficou admirando a noite, através da janela aberta. Não encarava o amigo.

-Bela noite, não é?

-Olha aqui Remo, se for pra você ficar...

-Me desculpe Sirius! – disse Remo rapidamente, olhando para os olhos acinzentados de Sirius.

**_Quero dizer isso corretamente_**

**_E isso tem de ser hoje à noite_**

-Desculpar pelo quê? – perguntou Sirius tentando parecer indiferente, mas as palavras saíram atropeladas. Sentiu o coração acelerar perigosamente e algo incrivelmente gelado surgir em seu estômago.

-Por ter fugido. Por ter te abandonado. Por não ter estado ao seu lado nesse último tempo, por ter deixado você agüentar essa carga sozinho: James, Lily, a profecia. Me desculpe Sirius! Me desculpe por não ter tido coragem...

Remo suspirou.

**_Apenas preciso que saiba_**

**_Não quero viver essa mentira_**

-Não sei como pude demorar tanto para perceber... - disse fracamente - Eu te amo Sirius Black! EU TE AMO!

Sirius ficou sem reação. Aquilo era tudo que mais queria ouvir, e agora, não sabia o que fazer. Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou. Remo baixou os olhos, a respiração descompassada, o rosto vermelho.

-Se... Se você... Se você pedir, eu vou embora. Você nunca mais me verá de novo...

_**Não quero dizer adeus **_

-Eu saio por aquela porta e sumo... Basta você dizer...

_Silêncio_.

Remo andava em direção a porta, completamente derrotado. Sirius não queria deixá-lo ir, mas suas pernas pareciam não querer obedecer aos seus comandos.

Remo virou-se uma última vez, com a mão já na maçaneta.

-Eu só preciso... Só preciso de uma resposta... - ele disse com a voz pesarosa, enquanto encarava o outro de modo intenso.

_**O que eu posso fazer pra você ser meu**_

Sirius não pensou duas vezes.

Aproximou-se de Remo num movimento rápido e o beijou. Um beijo carinhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo urgente. _Desesperado_. A língua de ambos se movia numa dança envolvente. Os movimentos sincronizados. Os corações batiam juntos, num mesmo ritmo.

_Finalmente..._

Eles se afastaram alguns centímetros. Sirius sorriu, e Remo correspondeu.

-Eu te amo Remo. Muito. – dizia enquanto dava selinhos no amado - Mas me prometa... Prometa que não vai me deixar de novo...

Remo riu levemente ao ver a cara de cachorrinho abandonado do outro.

-Nunca...

* * *

Os dois ainda teriam um longo caminho pela frente. Batalhas, perdas, dores e muitas cicatrizes profundas. Mas o que importava, o que realmente importava agora era que estavam juntos. E que seu amor, seria algo que os acompanharia por toda vida... E além.

**_Com você, quero passar o resto da minha vida _**

****

N/A: Espero q tenham gostado... "Ninguém vai nos perdoar, nosso crime não compensa"

Pérola Black

19.12.06


End file.
